


Zagubieni chłopcy

by gizmolog



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Odin bashing, Parent Loki, Past Abortion
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Loki zostaje złapany przez Tarczę, wychodzi na jaw jego tajemnica i mroczny konflikt pomiędzy nim a Odynem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210085) by thisisnotwhoyouthink. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.
> 
> Fanfik napisany po _Thorze_ ale przed _Avengersami_ , więc niekanoniczny względem tego drugiego (czyt.: Loki nie zdążył zrobić zadymy w Nowym Jorku).
> 
> MPREG w tym fanfiku jest poniekąd kanoniczny (jeśli za kanon uznać mitologię nordycką).

Kończył mu się czas.

Głównie ta myśl kołatała się w głowie Lokiego, kiedy jego kryjówka zatrzęsła się od kolejnego rąbnięcia w główne wejście. Z oczami swędzącymi od opadającego z sufitu kurzu znowu spróbował otworzyć jedną z tajemnych ścieżek prowadzących na zewnątrz, nie udało mu się jednak. To było oczywiście bezcelowe i wiedział o tym. Dopilnował, żeby otwarcie jego 'wyjść awaryjnych' było niemożliwe dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, co miało zapewnić, że nikt nie będzie go śledził, jeśli jego sanktuarium kiedykolwiek zostanie odkryte. Ale w jego obecnym stanie nie mogło się to zdać na wiele.

Z czystej frustracji jeszcze raz spróbował dosięgnąć swojej magii, żeby otworzyć przejście, ale nic się nie stało.

Zmusił się do powstrzymania grożącego mu ataku paniki, kiedy budynek znów zatrząsł się od potężnego uderzenia. To już długo nie potrwa. Zaraz znajdą się w środku, a on był uwięziony – mógł tylko biegać z kąta w kąt, jak jakiś mały gryzoń desperacko i bezsensownie próbujący uciec. Wejdą do środka, bo niewiele teraz pozostało z tego, co mogłoby ich powstrzymać. Wszystkie jego zaklęcia, tak ostrożnie i metodycznie wplecione w kamienne mury kryjówki, mające na celu uczynić je kompletnie nieprzenikalnymi, **zniknęły**. Rozpadły się na kawałki jak zwykłe szkło. Niedługo po tym nadeszli _oni_. Jego brat wraz ze swoimi śmiertelnymi przyjaciółmi.

Usłyszał, jak następne uderzenie trafia w główne wejście, które wreszcie zostaje trochę naruszone. Kończył mu się czas. Rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się wkoło w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc, czegokolwiek. Jego wzrok padł na całe stosy magicznych ksiąg, które były dla niego w tej chwili równie przydatne, jak te tajne drogi ucieczki. Reszta przedmiotów praktycznie tak samo. Misy i zioła potrzebne do rzucania bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć walały się na najbliższym stole... Nagle jednak natrafił spojrzeniem na błysk metalu pomiędzy wyschniętymi roślinami. Wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął palce na niewielkim ostrzu bardziej przydatnym do siekania składników niż bronienia się, ale w tym momencie wykorzystałby wszystko, co wpadłoby mu w ręce. Wszystkie jego bardziej efektowne bronie znajdowały się poza jego zasięgiem. Bezmyślnie sprawdzał kciukiem ostrość metalu i zastanawiał się nad użytecznością tego narzędzia. To byłby raczej barbarzyński sposób na zakończenie przynajmniej jednej z części składowych jego obecnej sytuacji. We wszystkich poprzednich przypadkach miał przynajmniej czas – czas, żeby uwarzyć miksturę, która to zakończy.

Na chwilę wrócił pamięcią do wspomnień o smaku śmierci w ustach, obezwładniającym bólu skręcającym wnętrzności i na wpół sformowanych kościach leżących między jego nogami w kałuży krwi, niewyraźnych za zasłoną pełnych goryczy łez.

Trzaśnięcie przypominające huk pioruna zwróciło jego uwagę ponownie na teraźniejszość. Sygnalizowało wtargnięcie Avengersów. Przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby się schować, nie miał już przecież nic do stracenia. Ale ostatecznie postanowił stawić im czoła z gołymi rękami, bo swą żałosną broń ukrył w rękawie. Nie trwało długo, zanim go znaleźli.

Pierwszy do pomieszczenia wszedł Thor, który od progu ostrożnie mierzył wzrokiem nieruchomą postać w środku. Za nim wmaszerowała reszta, z bronią w dłoniach i nerwowymi wyrazami twarzy. Dobrze. Przynajmniej tyle mu się udało. Wszyscy na moment zamarli – każda ze stron czekała, aż druga wykona pierwszy ruch – i pomimo paniki, która w każdej chwili mogła nim zawładnąć, Loki uznał ich głupio zaskoczone miny za zabawne.

Ostatecznie jako pierwszy odezwał się dzierżący tarczę kapitan, który stwierdził, że Loki jest aresztowany. Wspomniał też coś o niestawianiu oporu. Jakby miał jakiś wybór w tej kwestii... Ale prawie całą swoją uwagę skupił na Thorze.

Jego brat zauważył to zainteresowanie i podejrzliwie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co planujesz, bracie? - spytał nagle.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – stwierdził Loki. Był dumny, że jego głos nie zdradza targających nim emocji. Brzmiał jak zawsze.

Ale Thor pokręcił tylko głową i dał krok do przodu. Loki nie ruszył się z miejsca, choć każdy jego instynkt żądał, żeby uciekał. Nieważne dokąd, liczyło się tylko, żeby to nie było _tutaj_ , z nim.

\- Zachowujesz się niezwykle. Nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Cóż, nie zniósłbym, gdybym stał się przewidywalny – odparł Loki.

Thor tymczasem podszedł jeszcze bliżej, a jego towarzysze uważnie obserwowali wymianę zdań i nie opuszczali broni.

\- Jest w tobie coś innego – uznał Thor.

Oczywiste, że mógł to zauważyć. Pomimo pogardy żywionej do magii, Thor był Asgardczykiem, i jak reszta jego gatunku posiadał wrodzoną zdolność wyczuwania drastycznych zmian w tej niewidzialnej mocy. Nie znaczyło to, naturalnie, że wiedział, o co chodzi, po prostu zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś w Lokim było teraz całkowicie inne.

Poczuł, jak momentalnie narasta w nim panika, i pozwolił sobie cofnąć się o krok, ale zamarł, kiedy usłyszał ostre „Nie ruszaj się!” z ust jedynej kobiety w drużynie. Trzymała go na muszce pistoletu, broni, która normalnie byłaby przeciwko niemu kompletnie nieprzydatna, ale teraz... teraz jego umysł uznał ją za niebezpieczną, a ciało zareagowało tak, jak podpowiadał mu instynkt, choć w głowie huczała mu myśl, że się w ten sposób zdradza. Lewa ręka Lokiego uniosła się automatycznie i zakryła brzuch, osłaniając go przed dostrzeżonym właśnie zagrożeniem – i wszyscy zauważyli ten ruch. Ale tylko jedna osoba poza nim samym wiedziała, co to oznacza. Thor szeroko otworzył oczy i zaraz potem posmutniał.

\- Znowu, bracie?

Loki poczuł, jak jego puls przyśpiesza, kiedy Thor odkrył prawdę. Poczuł się osaczony, zupełnie bezradny i wiedział, że teraz już nie umknie swemu losowi.

Thor mówił teraz do swoich towarzyszy, ale Loki nie słyszał jego słów, bo zagłuszał je szum w jego uszach. Widział go jednak – widział, jak jego brat odwraca się do niego plecami, żeby spojrzeć na pozostałych. Kierowany paniką, instynktem i wiedzą, że Thor może na niego sprowadzić większy ból niż cała reszta, pozwolił ukrytemu w rękawie nożykowi opaść, zacisnął na nim palce i zamierzył się nim w szyję Thora. Zapomniał o innych, w jego umyśle jedynym istniejącym zagrożeniem był jego brat. Kiedy więc w ramię coś mu się wbiło, zastygł w szoku. Nóż wypadł mu z nagle zdrętwiałych palców i z brzękiem spadł na podłogę. Chwilę później Loki zobaczył, jak świat w jego oczach ciemnieje, i również znalazł się na ziemi.

***

Tony przyjrzał się leżącemu na posadzce mężczyźnie. Wszystkie czujniki zapewniały go, że Loki jest nieprzytomny, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go, że przy tym konkretnym wrogu trzeba być szczególnie ostrożnym.

\- Zdefiniuj słowo zniknęła – powiedział Clint.

\- No – zgodził się. - Raczej podoba mi się fakt, że możemy go zdjąć jednym pociskiem usypiającym.

Thor patrzył na swojego brata z miną pełną litości, ale nie próbował go jeszcze ruszyć.

\- Jego magia całkowicie zniknęła, on jest w tej chwili śmiertelnikiem. Zapewne właśnie dzięki temu nagle byliśmy w stanie go znaleźć.

\- W tej chwili? - powtórzyła Natasza, nie spuszczając z leżącego na ziemi ciała ostrożnego spojrzenia. - To ona wróci?

Thor skinął głową.

\- Kiedy urodzi się dziecko.

Pochodzący z Ziemi Avengersi popatrzyli po sobie w milczeniu pytając się nawzajem, kto ma zareagować na te słowa. W końcu Tony przeniósł wzrok z nieprzytomnego wroga na Thora i spytał:

\- Jakie dziecko?

Jasnowłosy wojownik skrzywił się.

\- To, które nosi mój brat, jakkolwiek podejrzewam, że 'dziecko' to zbyt łagodne określenie.

\- On jest... Thorze, chcesz nam powiedzieć, że twój brat, brat płci męskiej, jest w ciąży? 

\- Tak.

Zapadła wywołana wstrząsem cisza, a potem Clint podniósł rękę, jakby się zgłaszał do odpowiedzi.

\- Uch, nie żebym ci nie wierzył, ale skąd o tym wiesz?

\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mój brat zrobił coś takiego, choć nadal nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego wciąż to robi. W każdym razie nie może używać żadnej magii, dopóki nie urodzi. Właściwie z tego, co pamiętam po ostatnim takim przypadku, minął prawie miesiąc po narodzinach Heli, zanim Loki był w stanie rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

Tony drgnął, zaskoczony.

\- Heli? Chcesz powiedzieć, że wszystkie te opowieści są prawdziwe? Nawet ta z koniem?

Thor skrzywił się, ale przytaknął.

\- Huh. Niezły perwers – uznał Tony.

\- Z jakim koniem? - zdziwił się Steve.

\- Potem ci powiem – obiecał Tony, bo Natasza posłała mu jedno z tych swoich karcących spojrzeń. - Dobra, nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeczytałem podręcznika dla Avengersów, więc właściwie jaki jest protokół postępowania z nieprzytomnymi nordyckimi facetami?

\- Taki jak zawsze, zabieramy go ze sobą – odparła bez ociągania.

Tony po części spodziewał się, że Thor zaprotestuje, ale Asgardczyk był wyjątkowo milczący i po prostu bez słowa podniósł swojego brata z podłogi. Kiedy wracali na lotniskopter, Tony'ego dopadło przeczucie, że to dopiero początek.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki pozostał nieprzytomny przez cały czas trwania podróży do bazy. Prawdę mówiąc ocknął się dopiero dobrych kilka godzin po tym, jak umieszczono go w całkiem nieźle zabezpieczonej celi mieszczącej się głęboko w budynku. Nawet wtedy zbudził się tylko po to, żeby pośpiesznie zeskoczyć z pryczy, na której go położono, i pobiec do ubikacji, gdzie zwymiotował mizerną zawartość żołądka. Najwyraźniej nordyccy bogowie nie są odporni na poranne mdłości. Bo to były poranne mdłości. Naukowcom Tarczy udało się pobrać próbkę jego krwi i potwierdzić to, co powiedział im Thor. Loki był w odmiennym stanie. Nieco później Thor na prośbę Fury’ego objaśnił im wszystkim szczegóły poprzednich ciąż jego brata. Zgadzały się plus minus z opowieściami Wikingów, więc były mniej szokujące dla Tony’ego i każdej innej osoby, która już wcześniej je znała. Ale na przykład Steve z wrażenia prawie spadał z krzesła.

Po tym, jak zwymiotował, Loki nie odszedł daleko od ubikacji. Usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, plecami oparł się o ścianę, a skute ręce położył sobie na kolanach. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, nawet wtedy, kiedy odwiedził go Thor, żeby powiedzieć mu, że gdy tylko Tarcza wyrazi zgodę, zabierze Lokiego do Asgardu, żeby rosnące w nim stworzenie, czymkolwiek się okaże, mogło urodzić się w domu. Siedział tak w milczeniu godzinami, aż w końcu po cichu oznajmił pustemu pomieszczeniu, że ma dla Tarczy informacje.

I tam się teraz właśnie znajdowali – stali po drugiej stronie fałszywego lustra i patrzyli, jak Loki jest wprowadzany do pokoju przesłuchań. Było ich tylko czworo: Steve, Bruce, Natasza i on. Thor nie został poinformowany o tej pogawędce, a Clint prawdopodobnie próbował w tym czasie sprawdzić doświadczalnie, ile alkoholu potrzeba, żeby pozbyć się z umysłu wizji Lokiego rodzącego ośmionogie źrebię.

Loki wyglądał gównianie. Tony słyszał kiedyś, że ciężarne kobiety bywają często określane jako „pełne blasku”, ale akurat w tej chwili jakoś wcale tego nie widział. Ich wróg był blady i wymizerowany, a pod oczami miał czarne sińce. Ale pomimo bardzo niezdrowego wyglądu jego twarz pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji. Z obiema rękami na stole Loki cierpliwie czekał, aż dołączy do niego Coulson.

Kiedy agent Tarczy wreszcie się zjawił, usiadł naprzeciwko osłabionego boga i splótł palce, a złączone dłonie położył przed sobą na stole. Wyraz jego twarzy był całkowicie neutralny.

\- Powiedziano mi, że masz dla nas jakieś informacje – stwierdził w ramach zdania otwierającego rozmowę.

Loki skinął głową, a jego palce drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Chciałbym zaproponować wymianę usług – odparł cicho. – Znajduję się w posiadaniu dużej ilości informacji dotyczących wielu spośród waszych wrogów. Jestem skłonny udzielić ich wam w zamian za drobną przysługę ze strony waszej organizacji.

\- Raczej nie mamy w zwyczaju układać się z terrorystami – stwierdził Coulson beznamiętnie, ani nie przyjmując oferty, ani jej nie odrzucając. – O jaką przysługę zamierzasz prosić?

Loki prawie niezauważalnie zerknął na lustro, ale zaraz wrócił spojrzeniem do mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko.

\- Rozumiem, że Thor zdążył już was poinformować o moim... stanie?

\- Powiedział nam, że jesteś w ciąży.

\- W rzeczy samej. – Loki przez chwilę milczał, zanim odezwał się ponownie: - Przysługą, o którą zamierzam prosić, jest dokonanie aborcji.

Tony usłyszał, jak stojący obok niego Steve wydaje cichy okrzyk protestu, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Chcesz przerwać swoją ciążę? – spytał Coulson wciąż tym samym spokojnym i obojętnym tonem.

Gdyby oceniać ją po emocjach, jakie sobą przedstawiała, twarz Lokiego równie dobrze mogłaby być wykuta z zimnego kamienia. Asgardczyk krótko skinął głową, a potem w milczeniu czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego?

Loki zamrugał – najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał złożyć jakiekolwiek dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył i po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy trafiła go usypiająca strzałka Tony’ego, okazał choć cień uczucia. Frustrację.

\- Dlaczego? Oczywiście poza faktem, że bez dziecka znowu miałbyś pełen dostęp do swojej magii.

Minęła cała minuta, zanim Loki odpowiedział, i tym razem jego głos niespodziewanie okazał się grubszy i jakby prawdziwszy:

\- Dlatego, że byłby to dla niego dużo lepszy los, niż to, co je czeka ze strony Wszechojca.

Thor wściekałby się, że znieważono mu ojca, Fury uznałby, że Loki próbuje wywieść ich w pole. Coulson tylko lekko przechylił głowę w bok i spytał:

\- Jak to?

Kiedy Loki uważnie mierzył wzrokiem mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko, Tony zauważył, że bóg zaczyna przejawiać fizyczne oznaki cierpienia, choć nadal przez cały czas usiłował zachować spokój. Jego oddech wyraźnie przyśpieszył, a palce zaczęły wykonywać trochę nieskoordynowane, powtarzające się ruchy.

\- Podejrzewam, że całkiem bezpiecznie mogę założyć, że Thor opowiedział wam o moich dzieciach? – spytał Loki tonem, który miał być swobodny, ale zdradzał zupełnie co innego.

\- Dał nam ogólny pogląd, w którym jednak nie było niczego, czego nie wiedzielibyśmy dzięki zapisom w mitologii nordyckiej.

\- Ach, tak. Czyli powinniście wiedzieć, że najpewniej w waszym najlepszym interesie będzie zabić bestię zanim się jeszcze narodzi. Odyn ma brzydki zwyczaj wysyłania moich dzieci do innych światów. – Loki uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale jego uśmiech był pusty. Każde wymówione przez niego słowo było puste. Kłamał w jakiejś kwestii, zorientował się Tony.

Na szczęście Coulson najwyraźniej też to wychwycił.

\- Ile miały lat? – spytał z lekkim zaciekawieniem. – Kiedy Odyn je odesłał?

Loki wydawał się zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Odruchowo schował dłonie pod stołem.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Może po prostu martwi mnie perspektywa pojawienia się na Ziemi kolejnych gigantycznych zwierząt – odparł Coulson, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale skoro mamy cię wysłać z powrotem do Asgardu, jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy, ile czasu spędzisz ze swoim dzieckiem.

Loki gapił się na agenta Tarczy, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu; nawet nie pomyślał, żeby ponownie choćby zerknąć w lustro. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos nadal był pusty, ale Tony wiedział, że Asgardczyk tym razem mówi prawdę.

\- Sleipnira miałem przez prawie pięć lat, zanim Odyn nas znalazł. Jorgumanda przez niemal cztery lata, Fenrisa krócej niż dwa. – Trochę jakby niepewnie wciągnął powietrze i opuścił wzrok na dłonie, które niespokojnie trzymał na kolanach. – Hela jeszcze się nawet nie urodziła, kiedy mnie znalazł. Zabrał ją zaraz po przecięciu pępowiny. Prawie rok straciłem na poszukiwaniach, zanim ją znalazłem, ale wtedy było już za późno.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Żadne żywe stworzenie nie jest w stanie przetrwać na Niflheimie. Do czasu, kiedy ją odnalazłem, jej ciało było na wpół martwe i marniało dalej – wyjaśnił Loki bezbarwnym tonem.

Coulson wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad jego słowami.

\- Więc nie była taka, kiedy się urodziła? To jest efekt powstały na skutek warunków środowiskowych?

Loki gwałtownie uniósł głowę i wbił spojrzenie pełnych gniewu, mokrych oczu w mężczyznę naprzeciwko.

\- Była doskonała – powiedział ze złością. – Wszystkie były, zanim on... – przerwał, ale odrobinę za późno: odpowiednie słowa zostały już wymówione.

Coulson dał Lokiemu chwilę na dojście do siebie, po czym naciskał dalej:

\- Jak wyglądał Sleipnir? Kiedy miał prawie pięć lat?

Twarz Lokiego zapadła się nieco na dźwięk imienia jego syna i Tony poczuł nagle kłujące współczucie.

\- Był wysoki jak na swój wiek. Miał włosy czarne niczym węgiel i moje oczy, choć odrobinę ciemniejsze. – Usta wygięły mu się lekko, a oczy zamgliły wspomnienia. – Ale uśmiech miał po ojcu, tak samo jak śmiech. Był bardzo bystry i bardzo miły.

\- Jakim sposobem koń może się uśmiechać? – rzucił Steve cicho w powietrze wypełniające ciemny pokoik, choć wzroku nadal nie odrywał od załamanej postaci, która była Lokim.

\- Nie był koniem – odezwał się Tony głosem, który brzmiał dziwnie nawet w jego uszach. – Nie na początku.

Coulson najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

\- Był człowiekiem – stwierdził i choć nie było to pytanie, Loki przytaknął powolnym skinieniem. – Czy tak samo było z pozostałymi?

\- Tak. – Nordycki bóg wziął głęboki wdech i postarał się uspokoić, zanim odezwał się ponownie: - Kiedy Odyn nas znalazł, powiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej. Że jeśli ludzie na Asgardzie się dowiedzą... Sleipnira zmienił w ośmionogiego konia, któremu potem nałożył uzdę i jeździł na nim, jakby to było zwyczajne zwierzę. Jorgumanda przemienił w węża i przepędził go w morza Midgardu. Fenrisa uczynił wilkiem, którego zakuł w łańcuchy. Nadal jest skuty i w samotności spędza kolejne lata głęboko pod Asgardem. Helę... jej nic nie zrobił. Po prostu wysłał ją na pewną śmierć. – Spojrzał Coulsonowi w oczy, a jego głos stał się lodowaty. – Jaki mam wybór, poza możliwością zabicia tego dziecka zanim Odyn je też dostanie? Żeby zmienić je w potwora i ukarać na całą wieczność, choć jego jedyną zbrodnią jest bycie moim?

Coulson przyglądał się Lokiemu przez długą chwilę, po czym niespodziewanie wstał.

\- Rozważymy twoją ofertę – powiedział gładko. – Do tego czasu spędzisz czas w swojej celi. Odprowadzą cię do niej obecni tu strażnicy. – Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł.

W przyległym pokoiku nikt się nie poruszył. Wszyscy patrzyli, jak Loki tępo gapi się na drzwi, którymi przed chwilą wyszedł agent Tarczy. Opamiętał się, kiedy podeszli do niego strażnicy – bez robienia awantury wstał i pozwolił się im zabrać z powrotem do więzienia.

Tony odkaszlnął.

\- No cóż. To było bardzo kształcące.

\- O ile jest to prawda – dodała Natasza, choć nawet jej mina była odrobinę mniej surowa niż zwykle. – To przecież bóg kłamstw, a nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby udowodnić, że mówi prawdę. Dla niego to może być jakaś kolejna wielka gra.

\- Miałby nas oszukać, żebyśmy przeprowadzili na nim aborcję? Naprawdę?

\- Nawet Thor wierzy, że wszystkie dzieciaki Lokiego urodziły się w ciałach potworów. Jeśli Loki powiedział nam prawdę, to tylko on sam i Odyn wiedzą na pewno, co się faktycznie zdarzyło – mruknął w zadumie Bruce. – I jeśli Loki powiedział prawdę, to Odyn jej zaprzeczy choćby tylko po to, żeby zachować tajemnicę. Tak czy owak nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby potwierdzić jego historię.

Steve nie odezwał się ani razu podczas tej wymiany zdań i chwilę później pożegnał się z nimi. Tony patrzył krytycznym okiem, jak ich dowódca odchodzi, ale nie powiedział nic, żeby go zatrzymać.

***

Steve nie spał tej nocy. Przez cały następny dzień miał kompletny mętlik w głowie, aż wreszcie udało mu się zdrzemnąć w wygodnym fotelu w pokoju wspólnym. Nie był świadkiem tego, jak Thorowi pokazano nagranie przesłuchania ani późniejszego ataku złości jasnowłosego boga. Obudził się jednak, kiedy Thor z hukiem wpadł do pokoju wspólnego i prawie wyrzucił przez okno kanapę z czystej frustracji.

\- Przepraszam, przyjacielu – powiedział krótko, kiedy Steve zamrugał na jego widok jak sowa. Ustawił mebel na swoim miejscu, po czym dodał: - Nie zauważyłem cię.

\- W porządku – stwierdził Steve automatycznie przyglądając się Thorowi. – Więc powiedzieli ci o wczorajszym wieczorze?

Potężny mężczyzna przytaknął z krzywą miną.

\- Mój brat zawsze potrafił posługiwać się słowami, manipulował w ten sposób nami wszystkimi, ale to... to nazbyt wiele. Że też może oskarżać ojca o taką zbrodnię, a wszystko po to, żeby zmusić nas do zabicia jego własnego dziecka zanim jeszcze zaczerpnie pierwszy oddech... Wiedziałem, że mój brat się stoczył, ale to szaleństwo jest wręcz niewyobrażalne. – Bóg piorunów opadł na sofę i przeczesał palcami włosy.

Steve przez chwilę rozmyślał nad jego słowami, po czym spytał niepewnie:

\- Czy naprawdę możemy być pewni, że to wszystko jest zwykłym kłamstwem? – Spojrzenie, jakim zmierzył go Thor, człowiekowi mniejszego kalibru kazałoby natychmiast uciec z pomieszczenia, ale Steve nigdy nie należał do tych, którzy uciekają. – Nie próbuję oskarżyć twojego ojca o cokolwiek, mówię tylko, że powinniśmy rozważyć wszystkie możliwe opcje.

\- Mój ojciec nie byłby tak okrutny – stwierdził Thor stanowczo.

\- A jeśli nie uważał tego za okrucieństwo? – podsunął Steve. – Skoro Loki zaszedł w ciążę, to znaczy, że musiał spać z innym mężczyzną, prawda? Wiem, że takie rzeczy są teraz w porządku, ale w miejscu, z którego pochodzę, a raczej w czasach, z których pochodzę, to nie było nic dobrego. Czy twój tato nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, że Loki jest z innym mężczyzną?

To wydało się w jakiś sposób trafić do Thora, bo widać było, że zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Nie. W Asgardzie mężczyźni nie kładą się z innymi mężczyznami. To haniebne i przynosi wstyd dla nich i ich rodzin.

\- Może więc Odyn próbował po prostu chronić Lokiego – teoretyzował Steve. – Sam nie wiem, Thorze, naprawdę nie wiem, czy on mówił prawdę, czy nie. Wiem jednak, że naszym zadaniem jest bronić niewinnych. Dziecko Lokiego, czy jest potworem, czy nie, jest niewinne. To o nie najbardziej się w tej chwili martwię.

Po tych słowach wstał z fotela i wyszedł. Musiał porozmawiać z Furym, zanim cokolwiek zostanie postanowione. Ale przedtem musiał znaleźć czysty papier.

***

Kiedy Steve wszedł do jego gabinetu, Fury stał plecami do drzwi i wyglądał przez okno na błyszczące milionami świateł miasto. Kapitan zamknął więc drzwi za sobą i spokojnie czekał, aż głównodowodzący Tarczy odezwie się do niego. Nie musiał czekać długo.

\- Czym zaprzątasz sobie umysł, Rogers? – spytał Fury nie patrząc na niego.

\- Zastanawiałem się, jakie zajmujemy stanowisko w sprawie Lokiego – odparł. Za plecami trzymał w rękach kopertę.

\- Na razie takie samo jak dotychczas.

\- Czy bierze pan pod uwagę zgodzenie się na jego propozycję? – rzucił Steve zuchwale.

Głównodowodzący odwrócił głowę na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na niego kątem oka.

\- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że masz na ten temat wyrobioną opinię?

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że mam.

\- Ty i każdy jeden członek twojej drużyny. – Fury w końcu zostawił okno i skierował całą swoją uwagę na Steve’a, choć minę nadal miał beznamiętną. – Cóż, posłuchajmy więc, co masz do powiedzenia.

\- Nie może pan przyjąć jego oferty, pułkowniku. To niewłaściwe.

\- Synu, ludzie debatują nad tym, czy aborcja jest właściwa, czy nie, od dnia, kiedy zaczęto ją wykonywać. Ostatecznie jednak wszystko sprowadza się do tego samego: to był pomysł Lokiego, wybór należy do niego.

\- Ale to zły wybór – kłócił się Steve. – Podjęty tylko dlatego, że on nie ma żadnych innych opcji. Sam to powiedział, dla niego wszystko sprowadza się do decyzji, czy zabić dziecko teraz, czy pozwolić Odynowi zrobić z nim co mu się podoba. Loki wybiera mniejsze zło, a to nie sprawia, że będzie to właściwe.

\- Co więc chciałbyś, żebyśmy zrobili? – Fury sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego odpowiedzią.

Steve głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Dać mu trzecią opcję.

Głównodowodzący skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zmierzył rozmówcę wzrokiem.

\- A konkretnie?

\- Według mojego rozeznania, nikt nie może mieć pewności, czy Loki kłamie, że jego dzieci zostały zamienione w potwory, i wygląda na to, że nie jesteśmy w stanie udowodnić prawdziwości ani fałszu tego twierdzenia w inny sposób, niż po prostu czekając. Uważam, że powinniśmy wstrzymać jego ekstradycję do Asgardu do czasu, kiedy urodzi. Jeśli okaże się, że jest to dziecko, będziemy wiedzieć, że mówił prawdę. Jeśli to będzie potwór, cóż, radzimy sobie z takimi rzeczami praktycznie każdego dnia. Myślę, że nie sprawiłoby nam to problemu. – Skończył swoje krótkie przemówienie z cierpkim uśmiechem, którego Fury nie odwzajemnił, czego zresztą Steve się nie spodziewał. Wyciągnął zza pleców ręce i położył trzymaną w nich dotychczas kopertę na stole. – Nie chcę pana do niczego zmuszać, pułkowniku, ale powinien pan wiedzieć, że jeśli przyjmie pan ofertę Lokiego bez dania mu innej możliwości wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji, będę musiał złożyć rezygnację i wycofać się z Avengersów. Wiem, że Loki jest naszym wrogiem i nie jesteśmy mu winni żadnych przysług, ale jego dziecko nic złego nie zrobiło.

Fury rzucił okiem na pismo leżące na jego biurku, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Steve’a.

\- Wezmę to pod rozwagę, kapitanie. Pod warunkiem, że do czasu podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji pozostanie pan na stanowisku. Już teraz brakuje nam jednego z członków pana drużyny.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kogo?

\- Thora. Wrócił do Asgardu na małą pogawędkę między ojcem a synem. Najwyraźniej ktoś przekonał go, że Odyn faktycznie może być winny tego, o co oskarża go Loki, więc wyruszył, żeby porozmawiać z ojcem twarzą w twarz.

Wzrok, jakim szef Tarczy patrzył na niego, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zdaniem Fury’ego to Steve ponosił winę za nieobecność Thora.

\- Czy to wszystko, Rogers?

\- Tak jest.


	3. Chapter 3

Zatopiony w myślach Loki siedział na pryczy w swojej celi. Nie wiedział, od jak dawna tam jest. Jeśli nie liczyć jednej wizyty Thora i spotkania z przedstawicielem Tarczy, cały ten czas spędził sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. W głowie wirowały mu na wpół uformowane plany, wszystkie bezużyteczne. Bez swojej magii nie miał najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Był całkowicie zdany na łaskę śmiertelników, z których uczynił swoich wrogów. Najlepszym, na co mógł mieć nadzieję, było to, że pozwolą jego dziecku na szybką i bezbolesną śmierć, zanim on sam stanie przed Odynem, żeby zostać ukaranym. Szansa na to była jednak nikła. Ludzie wiedzieli, że nie może używać magii dopóki jest w ciąży, i znacznie łatwiej byłoby im przekazać go Asgardowi jako śmiertelnika niż po powrocie jego mocy. Ale może okażą łaskę. Powiedział im przecież, co najpewniej stanie się z jego dzieckiem, kiedy się urodzi. Nie żeby mieli jakikolwiek powód, żeby mu wierzyć.

Poczuł, jak na tą myśl ściska mu się serce, i położył dłoń na brzuchu, tuż nad miejscem, w którym wyczuwał swoją skupioną magię. Pod nią poczuł malutki przebłysk życia; zalała go fala depresji. Nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby uratować własne dziecko, nie mógł uratować żadnego z nich.

Nagle usłyszał coś tuż za stalowymi drzwiami jego celi, a potem zazgrzytał klucz w zamku. Do środka weszło kilku strażników, którzy bez słowa postawili go na nogi, zakuli jego ręce w metal i wyprowadzili go na korytarz. Wszyscy nosili hełmy, przez co nie można było rozpoznać ich twarzy. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się do niego, nie rozmawiali nawet ze sobą nawzajem, więc Loki nie miał pojęcia, dokąd go zabierają. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie stawić choćby symbolicznego oporu, ale zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie by go wtedy po prostu znowu ogłuszyli, a wolał być przytomny, kiedy stanie się to, co miało się stać. Przeszli licznymi korytarzami, przejechali kilkoma windami i Loki zauważył, że ściany stały się bardziej urozmaicone; minęli nawet parę okien. Podłoga przeszła od betonowej, przez wyłożoną płytkami, po pokrytą puszystą wykładziną – Loki był coraz bardziej zdumiony. Dokąd oni go zabierali? Wreszcie zatrzymali się w jasno oświetlonym korytarzu, wzdłuż którego w sporej odległości od siebie umieszczone były ponumerowane drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Jedne z nich były uchylone i kiedy do nich podeszli, któryś strażnik chwycił Lokiego za ręce i zdjął mu kajdanki. Pozostali ustawili się w szyku kawałek dalej. Zdziwiony Loki czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu, ale popchnął drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Za drzwiami znajdowało się mieszkanie, jedno z wielu, jakie mieściły się w tym budynku. Wiedział, że te pokoje istnieją, bo całe miesiące temu wyuczył się na pamięć planu kwatery głównej Tarczy, ale za nic nie potrafił się domyśleć, co tam właściwie robi.

– Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego – rozległo się z wnętrza mieszkania. W osobie stojącej obok paru sof Loki natychmiast rozpoznał dyrektora Tarczy. – Usiądź. Mamy dużo do omówienia.

Loki zerknął z powrotem na korytarz pełen uzbrojonych strażników i zrozumiał, że właściwie nie ma wyboru. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Fury wskazał mu ręką fotel, który okazał się zadziwiająco miękki. Loki uznał, że to wina siedzenia przez kilka ostatnich dni na twardej pryczy. Na szczęście Fury też usiadł na sofie obok, odchylił się do tyłu i położył rękę na tylnym oparciu.

– Po pierwsze musisz wiedzieć, że nie zamierzamy przyjąć twojej propozycji. – Słowa wypowiedziane zostały normalnym tonem, ale Loki widział, że ciemne oko uważnie go obserwuje. Choć bardzo nie chciał tego okazać, poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. Więc to tak. Nie miał żadnej karty przetargowej, a ucieczka była praktycznie niemożliwa.

– Zatem wracam do Asgardu? – spytał, usiłując ukryć drżenie głosu.

– Cóż, to zależy od ciebie.

– Co pan ma na myśli?

– Jak powiedziałem, nie jesteśmy zainteresowani twoją propozycją, ale jesteśmy skłonni zaoferować w zamian własną. – Mężczyzna przerwał, żeby rzucić okiem na jakieś papiery leżące na stole nieopodal. Potem znowu spojrzał na Lokiego. – Twierdzisz, że każde z twoich dzieci będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli znajdzie się w pobliżu Odyna. Niestety nie mamy sposobu, żeby to zweryfikować, i z tego powodu nie akceptujemy żadnego ze sposobów, który mógłby przedwcześnie zakończyć twoją ciążę. Ponieważ jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie dowieść, że mówisz prawdę, nie możemy też udowodnić, że kłamiesz. Nasza propozycja jest więc następująca: zostaniesz tutaj, pod nadzorem Tarczy, dopóki nie urodzi się twoje dziecko. Jeśli okaże się być faktycznie dzieckiem, będzie obywatelem Ziemi i automatycznie dostanie się pod ochronę ze strony Ziemi. Naszą ochronę. To oznacza, że jeśli Odyn będzie chciał zmienić je w jakieś zwierzę, będzie musiał w tym celu przebić się przez Avengersów i cały personel Tarczy. Jeśli zaś twój dzieciak po narodzinach okaże się jakimś rodzajem pasożyta, zapakujemy waszą dwójkę i z kokardkami na głowach przekażemy na Asgard.

Loki gapił się na siedzącego przed nim człowieka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ta oferta przewyższała wszelkie jego oczekiwania. To było więcej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mu zaproponował. Poczuł w sercu nagły przypływ nadziei, że być może chociaż jedno z jego dzieci będzie mogło żyć i to żyć wolne.

– Jakie są wasz warunki? – spytał, choć nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Z wdzięcznością zrobiłby wszystko, czego zażądałby ten mężczyzna.

– Cóż, po pierwsze przestaniesz wieść życie przestępcy i zamiast tego zaczniesz spłacać dług, jaki zaciągnąłeś u społeczeństwa, poprzez pracę dla nas.

– Zrobione.

Fury uniósł brew, zdumiony może szybkością odpowiedzi, ale ciągnął bez komentarza:

– Nie zostaniesz członkiem drużyny, to oczywiste, ale ostatnio musimy sobie radzić z coraz większą ilością kłopotów opierających się na magii i nie wszystkie z nich ty spowodowałeś. – Zatoczył ręką dokoła, omiatając gestem pokój. – Skoro zostaniesz z nami przez dłuższy czas, te kwatery są twoje, chyba że wolałbyś jednak zostać w celi. Na chwilę obecną nie wolno ci opuszczać budynku, co ma na celu przede wszystkim zapewnienie tobie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju niż cokolwiek innego. Brzmi uczciwie?

Pytanie było retoryczne, ale Loki mimo to przytaknął skinieniem.

Fury wstał, wziął dokumenty ze stołu i wrócił z nimi oraz długopisem w dłoni. Podał to wszystko wciąż siedzącemu Lokiemu ze słowami:

– Jeśli zamierzasz zaakceptować naszą propozycję, chcemy mieć to na piśmie.

Loki wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, która drżała tylko trochę, żeby wziąć od mężczyzny papiery. Zerknął na nie i zorientował się, że jest to kontrakt, w którym znajduje się wszystko, co Fury właśnie powiedział. Najwyraźniej oficjalnie miał pełnić w Tarczy rolę konsultanta do spraw natury magicznej. Na samym dole ostatniej strony widniało puste miejsce – wziął długopis i podpisał się tam. Spojrzał potem na runy, które oznaczały jego tytuł, i po chwili namysłu dopisał obok ‘Loki’ zwykłą angielszczyzną. Później oddał dokumenty i długopis czekającemu Fury’emu, nie patrząc mu przy tym w oczy. Miał jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie, ale obawiał się odpowiedzi na nie. Musiało jednak zostać zadane i to najlepiej teraz, zanim będzie miał czas, żeby zadręczać się wszystkimi możliwymi odpowiedziami, jakie tylko przyszłyby mu do głowy.

– Co zamierzacie zrobić z dzieckiem, kiedy się urodzi?

Fury początkowo nie się nie odezwał i dopiero po pewnym czasie spytał:

– Co masz na myśli?

Loki poczuł, jak jego twarz wykrzywia grymas, ale nie zdążył go powstrzymać.

– Przypuszczam, że chcecie je gdzieś ukryć. Chodzi mi o to, jakiej natury kryjówkę planujecie – i czy będzie mu je wolno widywać, może odwiedzać pod jakimś przebraniem.

Fury znowu dłuższą chwilę czekał, zanim odpowiedział:

– Zgodnie z planem miało zostać tutaj.

Słysząc te słowa Loki drgnął gwałtownie i uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tutaj?

– Nie jestem pewny, czy miałeś czas, żeby ro zauważyć, ale w tym mieszkaniu są dwie sypialnie.

Loki wiedział, że ma otwarte usta, ale nie był w stanie poświęcić ani jednej myśli, żeby je zamknąć. Nie ośmielał się wierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Wy... – ale nie potrafił też wykrztusić z siebie pełnego zdania.

Na szczęście Fury chyba rozumiał, co się dzieje.

– Nie odbierzemy tobie dziecka, Loki. Jesteśmy dobrymi gośćmi, nie zajmujemy się handlem niemowlętami.

Loki w duchu bardzo się cieszył, że już siedzi, bo jego ciało nagle zdrętwiało z szoku. Nie zauważył, jak Fury złożył i schował do kieszeni podpisany kontrakt, ani że przeszedł od sofy do drzwi. Przez szum w uszach ledwie dotarło do niego, że został powitany w Tarczy przez samego dyrektora. Usłyszał zaraz potem trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ale jego też prawie nie zarejestrował. Siedział w tym fotelu długi, długi czas – gładził dłonią niewielki fragment brzucha i upajał się wrażeniem, że tuż pod jego palcami spoczywa nowe życie. To będzie mógł zatrzymać. Będzie jego i nikt mu go nie odbierze.


End file.
